


December 9th: Daddy Kissing Santa

by NimueOfTheNorth



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Averting Christmas Catastrophe, Family Fluff, M/M, Misunderstanding, Recovered_ProfilersForChristmas2017, playing Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 08:43:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12955551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NimueOfTheNorth/pseuds/NimueOfTheNorth
Summary: Aaron doesn't know what changed Jack's mood towards the end of the office Christmas party, but Jack has no qualms telling him loud and clear.





	December 9th: Daddy Kissing Santa

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [FA_ProfilersForChristmas2017](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/FA_ProfilersForChristmas2017) collection. 



Jack had been super excited about the BAU Christmas party. 

By a lucky coincidence, all the teams were home this year, the last one having returned from a case just that morning. That made for a really big office party with all the agents, support staff, and their families. 

Jack had had a crush on the daughter of Agent Melendez in Unit 1 since he’d met her at the barbecue they’d had in the summer, so every chance to see her again was equal parts exciting and terrifying. On top of that, Spencer had been teaching him magic tricks, and Jack wanted to show off his skills. With pretty Celina in the audience that was a nerve-wracking prospect. 

And everything was going swimmingly. All of Jack’s tricks worked - if not always on the first try - and earned him a lot of applause. Aaron barely managed to keep a straight face when he had to encourage Jack to approach the girl under the mistletoe and give her a peck on the cheek. She had been lingering there for a while, so obviously not looking at Jack, that it was the cutest thing ever.

Aaron went and got himself a glass of the punch to have something else to do rather than watch his son at that very moment. There were things he felt a father shouldn’t see. A few minutes later he saw the two of them running around, holding hands, and raiding the cake buffet.

Not too long after, Agent Melendez came to stand beside him.

“Can I assume that you raised a gentleman, Aaron?”

“How long have we known each other, Belén? I couldn’t do any less.”

She just nodded with an amused smile. “Dear Lord, do they have to start this early?”

“Let’s enjoy it while it is this innocent and uncomplicated.”

They talked a bit about how the kids were doing in school and which plans Belén’s oldest had for starting college the next year until she was called away by one of her teammates.

Aaron made his own rounds, enjoying relaxed conversations with coworkers, that they all carefully kept away from cases. All the while he kept track of two people in the room, Jack and Spencer. His awareness of the genius hadn’t started with their relationship much earlier in the year, it had been there a long time before. But now he didn’t have to hide it anymore.

As soon as they were sure their relationship could work out, they’d told the Bureau and the team, earning themselves a healthy dose of friendly teasing from the latter. They did their best to keep their personal lives away from the office, but social work events like this were an exception. The team had also unanimously decided that they would from now on always share a room when away on a case, however they wanted to make use of that.

Nothing ever happened during a case, but Aaron knew they both slept better sharing a bed, so he appreciated the gesture.

Currently, he mostly enjoyed watching Spencer interact with their coworkers. He’d come a long way from the completely awkward young man that had initially joined the team and had really grown into his own. Dave had pointed out that being in a relationship with Aaron had only added to that development and something inside him had preened that he could help the man he loved feel more self-assured.

As it was nearing half past five, a restlessness grew throughout the group.

Santa’s visit was planned for that time, and everybody was looking forward to it for one reason or the other. The children were excited, either because they still honestly believed in Santa and took any chance to tell him their wishes, or just for the goodies he always had for them. Garcia and Fitzpatrick had long since taken it upon themselves to provide something for every kid in their extended work family.

Fitzpatrick was the heart and soul of the whole BAU, had been there longer than anyone could remember, and the only time they had ever run out of office supplies was when he’d been out for two weeks with a broken leg. The man was also a passionate tinkerer who loved to build toys and little doodads that never failed to make the kids smile. Garcia provided copious amounts of homemade sweets to go with them.

The adults were looking forward to having the Secret Santa revealed. They had it going among everyone assigned to the BAU for years, and it was usually a blast for all involved.

There was also the question of who would be Santa this year.

Every year, another poor soul was drawn for the duty of playing Santa and distributing the gifts. And they were all honour bound not to reveal themselves before the party. There was, of course, no hiding who was inside the red suit from their fellow agents but guessing was fun, and nobody ever gave it away so as not to ruin the illusion for the younger kids.

Jack was at that age where Aaron was entirely certain that he knew Santa couldn’t be real but didn’t want to give up on the beloved tale yet. Aaron was more than happy to let him have this part of his childhood for one more year. He doubted it would hold the same magic another year down the road.

He saw Jack with JJ and her family, animatedly telling Henry something, likely to do with previously received gifts. Reassured that Jack was looked after, Aaron snuck away to see how Santa was doing.

Because this year, he already knew whose name had been drawn.

It would have been hard to miss the bright red velvet suit Spencer had been making for himself over the last few weeks.

After his initial panic that he was utterly unsuited to the part, his lover had decided to approach the task like he would a cosplay. And he’d gotten busy. That’s how Aaron had learned that Spencer owned a sewing machine and knew how to use it. 

“You look absolutely amazing,” Aaron said as he entered Garcia’s lair where all the gifts had been collected and Spencer had been directed to change into costume. “We never had a Santa looking even remotely this wonderful. You’ve outdone yourself with this costume.” He stroked the soft velvet over Spencer’s arms and entwined their fingers.

“I’m fat.”

Aaron couldn’t keep in the snort at Spencer’s tone. “You’re in character, and there could never be too much of you if you ask me.” He looped his arms around Spencer’s much wider waist and pulled him, stuffed belly and all, close and kissed him. “You better put on that beard and shoulder your sack before Garcia has to come and get you.”

“She’d be cross with you for distracting me.” 

Aaron wanted to kiss the smug smile away but the beard was now getting in the way, and he didn’t want to risk ruining it. Instead he just made his way back, nodding to Penelope that Spencer was ready.

Spencer was a brilliant Santa, just like Aaron knew he would. He absolutely embraced the part, the children were very much taken, and even the adults were all charmed - once they got over their surprise how comfortable the still often awkward genius appeared in his costume.

Then Spencer had to call out his own gift, and there was, of course, no answer from the gathered crowd. “Well, if this fine young man has been called away to some urgent business at this very moment, maybe there is someone among you lot who is trustworthy and can keep the little parcel safe and pass it on once the good Doctor returns. Now, who might be such a person? Hmmm…”

Jack and Henry both eagerly waved their hands and Spencer made a show of scrutinising them. “Young Messrs. Jack and Henry, yes, two fine lads, both trustworthy and quite familiar with our dear Doctor. But I believe these hands,” and he pointed his white-gloved finger at Henry’s sticky ones, “have already found too much of the lovely chocolate and need to be cleaned before they can hold other people’s possession. So Mr Jack shall take charge of the parcel, and it falls to Mr Henry to make sure that he dutifully passes it on at the earliest opportunity. That’s how we shall do it.” He handed the little gift to Jack, who held it just as carefully as his own, and then straightened up again and gathered up the empty sack.

“Well then, thanks for having me. I must be off, so much to do, so many parties to attend. I sure wish Christmas would not happen all at once. Alas, we all have our duty to perform. Merry Christmas!” He left under waves and cheerful calls.

Aaron had been smiling all the way through Spencer’s little performance and now couldn’t help himself and went after him. He caught up just as they reached Garcia’s office and Aaron grabbed his arm to pull him around and kiss him soundly.

“Aaron!” There was too much laughter in Spencer’s protest for Aaron to worry about it.

“I wanted one proper kiss from Santa, beard and all. Don’t take too long or Jack will come looking for you.” He left his lover to get changed and went back to the party before he could be missed.

He found Jack intensely focused on helping Henry with the puzzle the younger boy had gotten, but Aaron didn’t think too much of it. Jack could be like that sometimes, and he’d likely inherited it from his father.

When Spencer appeared back in his normal clothes, both boys ran over to him.

“Uncle Pence! You missed Santa!”

“Yes, Spencer, you totally missed him! Where did you go?” Jack was hiding Spencer’s gift behind his back.

“Oh no, I was looking forward to seeing Santa,” Spencer played up the disappointment. “I got a very important phone call that I had to take. I hope I’ll get a chance to meet him next year. I wonder what happened to my present.”

“Tada!” Jack presented the gift with a flourish. “Santa let me take it for you.”

“And I got to remind Jack to give it to you,” Henry piped in.

“Yes. Open it! I wanna see what you got!” Jack wasn’t bouncing on his toes like he often would, and Aaron wondered about it a little.

Whatever Spencer unwrapped, all three of them were oohing and aahing over it. As he came closer, Aaron could see that it was a little, crocheted Adipose with a Santa’s hat lopsided on its head.

“Somebody got you the perfect gift,” Aaron commented. 

Spencer smiled up at him from where he was crouched to be more on eye level with the boys. “Yes, they did. Isn’t it adorable?”

They both noticed when Jack shrugged off his father’s hand from his shoulder and leaned into Spencer’s side instead. The two of them had grown comfortable with each other over the last year, but their closeness didn’t normally come with such a cold dismissal of Aaron.

Aaron just shook his head ever so slightly, not wanting to address it while still at the party.

Everybody started to leave soon after, gathering their things, helping to tidy up the detritus of the joyful afternoon.

They rode down the elevator together, and Jack was poking at the large duffle bag Spencer was carrying. “What’s all that?”

“Oh, just a lot of stuff that had accumulated in my locker. I made it a habit to take it all back home before Christmas and our AL in summer so it doesn’t take over.” As a cover for transporting the costume, it worked well, not peeking Jack’s curiosity any further.

Spencer had driven into work that day, not wanting to wrangle the large bag with the costume through the metro, and so they parted ways in the garage with a quick ‘see you in a bit’.

For a moment Aaron thought Jack might request to drive with Spencer and given how determinedly the younger man walked off, he wasn’t the only one. Jack trailed after his father towards their car and climbed into the backseat sullenly. After an afternoon like this, the drive home should be filled with delighted chatter and retelling of events. Instead, there was silence, and Jack pointedly looked anywhere but at his father.

When they’d made it through the apartment door, and Jack headed straight towards his room, Aaron called him back.

“Not so fast young man. Sit down and tell me what’s wrong because it’s very obvious that something happened and you’re mad at me. I can’t do anything if you don’t tell me what has you so upset.” It took a stern finger pointing at the couch and a healthy dose of the Hotchner glare for Jack to slump down in the seat. Aaron sat down on the coffee table in front of him and prepared to wait his son out.

The explosion didn’t take too long to happen, but the vehemence of it was a surprise.

“I hate you! You’re ruining everything! Christmas and our family and Spencer and everything!”

“Hold on,” Aaron used Jack taking a breath to get a say. “What exactly have I done that makes you think that?”

“I saw you! I saw you with Santa, after the gifts. I was looking for Spencer, and I saw you kissing Santa, and I hate you!” Tears were running done Jack’s face as a terrible realisation hit Aaron. He wasn’t even mad about Jack’s slightly inappropriate outburst. “I don’t care that it’s not really Santa. He’s just some guy Aunt Penelope hired to play Santa, and that makes it even worse! You don’t deserve Spencer, and he shouldn’t forgive you and I won’t!”

Jack jumped up and ran to his room, slamming the door shut. Aaron flinched at the sound, but more for the hurt he had caused his son. He looked up at Spencer who he had vaguely heard entering during Jack’s shouting. “How do I fix this?”

Spencer had his thinking face on. “Give me a moment. I might have an idea.” He ran out of the apartment again Aaron was left alone to listen to his son crying. He’d rarely felt so helpless, and he started to hate himself. He may not have done what Jack was accusing him of, but he was still the reason for his son’s tears. And that was something he’d promised himself he’d never be.

When Spencer returned, it was with the duffle holding his costume and Aaron wasn’t quite sure what he planned. “How do you think this could help?”

“Because seeing is believing and I very much doubt that given the state he’s in he will easily listen to either of us.” He was shedding his clothes and getting back into costume as he spoke. “Trust me, I’m sure this will work.”

Aaron just nodded numbly, feeling completely off kilter.

Spencer knocked on Jack’s door and entered, ignoring the yelled “Go away!”

“Now that’s a rather unusual reaction from a nice kid like you. I’m much more used to being welcomed warmly.” Spencer had dropped his voice back to how he had spoken during the party.

“What do _you_ want here? You don’t belong here. Nobody wants you here!” Aaron could hear Jack yelling and for a moment wondered what the neighbours might think. Walking closer to Jack’s room so he wouldn’t miss anything, he thought that it really didn’t matter. That the only thing he wanted was this terrible doubt gone from his son’s mind.

“I had hoped to spend Christmas with you and your father, Jack. I believe I was invited.” Spencer kept playing the part and Aaron worried about making Jack even more angry.

“No! Spencer is invited. I want Spencer here for Christmas, not you! And if Dad ruined that, if Spencer doesn’t want to come anymore, then I’ll never ever forgive Dad!”

“But I’m already here, Jack.” Spencer’s voice went back to normal, and Aaron could see the confusion on Jack’s face. Spencer used the moment to sit down on his bed and pull away the fake beard. “It’s been me all the time.”

It took Jack a little to trust his eyes, and he vigorously rubbed away the blurriness of his tears. “Spencer? You… you are Santa?”

“Yes. It’s me now, and it’s been me earlier at the party.” He didn’t get any further because Jack flung himself into his arms, almost toppling him over.

“I saw Dad, and he was kissing Santa like he kisses you and he shouldn’t. He can’t kiss two people like that. It’s wrong, and it made me so mad. And I was worried that you two would break up and that I wouldn’t get to see you anymore. That would be so terrible because I love you.”

Spencer just held Jack through this purging of emotions. “I love you too, Jack. And nothing could ever change that, even if your dad and I broke up. But we aren’t because he only kissed me. Your dad isn’t the type to kiss others while he’s in a relationship. Everything is okay, little man.”

Aaron figured it was probably safe for him to enter and so he joined the two on the bed, carefully reaching out to stroke Jack’s back. Jack turned his head slightly away from Spencer’s shoulder to look at his father, fresh tears still in his eyes.

“I’m sorry I yelled at you, Dad. And that I told you I hated you. I was just…”

“You were disappointed, buddy, and with good reason. The way it must have looked to you, I did something really mean, thoughtless and hurtful. If it hadn’t been Spencer in that Santa costume, you’d have had any right to be angry with me. Cheating is a terrible thing to do in a relationship, and I’m sorry I gave you a reason to believe I might be doing that.” He said a silent prayer of thanks that Jack had been too young to notice Haley’s cheating or this would be a lot more tap dancing.

“Your dad is a very good man, Jack, one of the best I’ve ever known. The next time you see something you think is wrong, maybe you can ask him first, give him a chance to explain. But thank you, for defending me like that. It’s good to know that I can count on you if your dad ever does get out of line.” Spencer gave Jack one of his brightest smiles and got a giggle out of the boy.

Aaron couldn’t even find it in himself to mock pout at his lover and son teaming up against him. He was only feeling relieved that Spencer’s approach had smoothed over the stormy waves so effectively.

“How about we order some pizza and cuddle on the couch with a nice movie?” he suggested, to get away from the awkward topic.

“Yes! With Spencer in his Santa suit, so I can say I cuddled with Santa all evening long,” Jack was all for it.

“Do I really have to stay in the costume the whole evening?” Spencer moaned without any heat behind it.

“Yes! I think you look great as Santa. And I guess Dad likes it too.” He threw his father a cheeky smile that Aaron just ruffled his hair for, before pulling him into a firm hug.

“Can I at least get rid of the belly? I don’t enjoy feeling this fat.”

That had them all laughing, and Jack generously granted the removal of the belly.

Later, when they were stretched out on the couch with Spencer leaning against Aaron and Jack mostly draped over him, Aaron had to admit that the soft velvet of the Santa suit was perfect for cuddling. He could hardly stop himself from kissing his very own Santa, luckily now with his son‘s approval.

 

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:**
> 
> Jack spies one of his daddies kissing Santa and is upset by it.


End file.
